


A Fateful Meeting

by Rogue_Princess



Series: Noble Universe [1]
Category: Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Princess/pseuds/Rogue_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alanna of Trebond and George of Danshame's first meeting. George of Danshame and his mother spend the summer at Trebond where he meets young Alanna. This is the prequel to A Bright Future and the next installment in the Noble Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to A Bright Future and the second in my Noble Universe. I have more stories planned for this universe but it will probably take a while to get them out as right now most of them are only vague thoughts while the next one is still being written. I hope everyone enjoys this look into Alanna and George's childhood. Many thanks to my wonderful Beta for helping with the story and making sure it flowed.

Eleven-year-old George of Danshame looked up at his mother. "Why are we spending my summer break at Fief Trebond again, Mother?"

He had gotten back to the townhouse he shared with his mother to find his break from page training would be spent at Fief Trebond near the Scanran border for some reason. His mother appeared to be excited though George hadn't made up his mind how he felt on the entire thing yet. He knew that it would be a way to possibly make allies as the Lord of Danshame since his father had died the year before, but he also knew that the Lord of Trebond's children were both five. George hoped he'd be able to enjoy himself at Trebond and that his mother enjoyed the trip as much as she was looking forward to it.

Lady Eleni smiled fondly at her son. "I know this isn't what you had in mind when you got back from the palace, George, but I haven't been able to go to Trebond to check on Lord Alan and his children since his wife died giving birth to her twins. I want to make sure they're getting along alright. Lord Alan's late wife and I were good friends when we were younger and I'm hoping that the twins are getting the attention they need. I know they're seven years younger than you, George, and I don't expect you to play with them very much. I'm sure they have plenty of things to occupy them. I just wanted your company while I was there, son. I've missed you. You're training to be a knight so I haven't gotten to see you as often as I'm used to this past year. I want to have you close to me before you have to go back."

George smiled up at his mother. "I understand, Mother. I'll behave for you. If you'd like I can play with the twins on occasion as long as they aren't too annoying. Do you know what they're like?"

Eleni smiled slightly and shook her head. "No, I don't have any clue about the twins' personalities. All I know for sure is the boy is named Thom and the girl is named Alanna. They both have red hair and purple eyes. That's about all anyone knows about them. Alan hasn't brought them to court and he hasn't sent word to anyone about how they're doing. That is another reason I want to check on them," she told her son as the carriage pulled into the courtyard of Trebond.

George stepped out of the carriage along with his mother and saw a man and woman waiting at the doors of the castle for them. Standing in front of them were two children obviously the twin children of the Lord of Trebond. Neither child looked overly thrilled to be there. The little girl looked like she was going to break away from the woman keeping her in place at any moment while the little boy was just sulking. Obviously the little girl had fire in her.

"Welcome to Trebond, milord, milady. My name is Maude. I'm the village healer. This is Coram, the man-at-arms of the castle. We keep an eye on the children for Lord Alan. The little girl is Lady Alanna of Tebond and the boy is Lord Thom of Trebond," Maude said. She nudged Alanna, who gave her a nasty glare before giving the proper curtsy while Thom bowed. It had been a struggle getting the little boy away from the library and even more of a struggle to get his sister inside and cleaned up. The twins might love each other dearly but Thom hated getting dirty whereas Alanna loved it.

Eleni smiled warmly at the children and their keepers. "It's very nice to meet you, Lady Alanna, Lord Thom. It's nice to meet you as well, Maude and Coram. Is Lord Alan not feeling well?" She wondered why he wasn't out here to greet her and George and why he wasn't standing with his children instead of their keepers. It was only polite as they were guests to his fief and they were fellow nobles.

Maude kept her polite smile in place but didn't have a chance to answer before Thom did it for her. "Father doesn't care about us. He only cares about his scrolls. Alanna and I could go and vanish for all he cares. Father wouldn't notice unless someone told him," Thom spat bitterly. Then he broke out of Coram's hold and stormed back into the castle and the library where he would be left alone.

Coram quickly picked Alanna up before she could escape Maude and go after her brother, holding her in his arms while she scowled at him and looked in the direction her brother had gone.

"Let me go Coram I need to find Thom." She demanded while her guardian just tightened his grip on her not willing to put her down. Thom had already embarrassed them there was no need for Alanna to do it as well.

George shook his head, hiding a grin as he watched the girl struggle. She obviously didn't put up with much even though she was five. It was taking all the man's attention to keep her from getting out of his arms and following her brother. He was quickly changing his mind about interacting with the five-year-old twins. The little boy hadn't caught his interest but the little girl, Alanna, was very interesting and he was going to have to get to know her. "Hello, Lady Alanna it's nice to meet you. I'm Lord George of Danshame and this is my mother Lady Eleni," he introduced them and watched as the girl stopped struggling long enough for her guardian to get a better grip on her.

Alanna nodded, giving him a disdainful look. "I don't really care. Coram, let me go! I need to find Thom!" she complained. She'd hear about being rude to the guests later but they'd leave soon enough. They always did. No one ever stuck around Trebond for very long and she and Thom would make sure these two didn't either.

Coram shook his head. "Oh, no, ye don't, missy. If I let ye go then ye'll just go off and get into trouble with that brother of yours. As long as I have ye where I can keep an eye on ye then I know there's no mischief being caused," he said firmly, shifting his mistress so he had a firm hold on her and neither of them were uncomfortable.

George chuckled as she continued to sulk at not being allowed down to go find her twin. It was obvious the two were very close and they obviously got into a lot of trouble from the sounds of it. His stay at Trebond would be very entertaining after all.

Alanna peered over at the boy who was chuckling and scowled even more. She didn't want to be here. She'd much rather be with Thom. Coram just needed to put her down but he and Maude insisted on one of the twins being polite even though they knew it was pointless. She and Thom would run these people out of Trebond soon enough.

George wandered down one of the halls of Trebond and chuckled when he caught sight of Alanna watching something smugly. "What are you doing, little Alanna?" he asked softly.

Alanna jumped in surprise and looked up to see George standing there. "Nothing. Cook is seeing things is all," she told him sweetly. She wanted this boy to go away.

George chuckled as he listened to the cook. "Little Alanna, if the cook is seeing lions that means someone's been up to something and I think it's you and your brother. Besides I have the Sight so I can see the magic. I won't tell but scaring me off won't work and it won't work on Mother either," he told her in amusement as she scowled at him.

"I'm going to go outside," Alanna said with annoyance as she left the door by the kitchen and headed outside. She scowled when she saw him following her. "Don't follow me!"

George grinned at her. "I'm going with you to make sure you don't get into too much trouble, Little Alanna. I don't want you hurting yourself because you're mad at me. Unless your brother or Coram are with you then I'm going to stay with you. That includes following you around as long as you're outside."

Alanna sighed in annoyance as she looked up at him. "Why don't you get your horse and go riding or something? You can leave me alone. I've grown up here and Coram has been teaching me and Thom tracking and hunting skills," she told him.

George continued to smile at her. "He has? Do you and Thom enjoy learning to track and hunt?" he asked following her outside to the stables as she lit up at his question.

Alanna nodded her head. "I love learning to hunt and track. Thom hates it and would rather learn magic. I don't like using my magic. It's scary and I don't want it controlling me," she told him quietly.

George moved closer to the little girl and pulled her over to sit down in a couple of chairs that were nearby. Most likely they were for the times the grooms couldn't keep up with the twins anymore. "You have to use your magic, Alanna; it's a gift from the gods and meant to be used. It's not going to take control of you unless you let it. You have to learn to use your Gift so that if there ever comes a time when it's needed you don't have to worry about not having the control to do what's necessary," he told her quietly. Alanna looked up at him with interest.

"It can't control me ever?" Alanna asked suspiciously, hoping it was true and he wasn't just teasing her. She didn't know why but she liked him and didn't want him teasing her.

George smiled at her. "I promise, Little Alanna, that your magic will never be able to control you unless you let it. Now why don't you and I go for a ride? I have my horse and you can ride with me since the ponies here wouldn't stand a chance at keeping up with my horse," he told her. He reached out and ruffled her hair, laughing as she swatted his hand away in annoyance.

Alanna gave him a glare. "Don't touch my hair. Not even Thom is allowed to touch my hair so what makes you think you can? I would like to ride though," she told him, still glaring at him.

George laughed at the glare he was getting from the tiny little girl. "Alright I won't touch your hair," he said, walking over and saddling his mare up for a ride. He then took Alanna and swung her up into the saddle climbing up behind her before he guided the mare out of the stable. "What's the best place to ride around here, Little Alanna?"

"The forest. Why do you keep calling me Little Alanna?" Alanna asked with annoyance as she craned her neck to continue glaring at him.

George flashed a charming grin at her. "I call you Little Alanna because that's what you are. You're little and your name is Alanna. If you don't like it I'm sure I can come up with another nickname for you by the time the summer ends," he replied. He put pressure on the reins and on his mare's flank to ask her to move towards the forest.

Alanna just sighed and settled back against him. "I don't like Little Alanna it's annoying. Can't you just call me Alanna or do I have a choice about the nickname?"

George grinned. "You don't have a choice about the nickname. You'll get one by the time I leave to go back to Corus whether you like it or not."

He chuckled when she shot him another glare before facing the front and pouting. He knew that he and Alanna would come to be good friends before the summer was over. She was a mischievous little girl but that was probably to get her father's attention as much as anything. George glanced down at Alanna and smiled slightly. His mother had mentioned spending his summer breaks at Trebond from now on and he found that he didn't mind that at all. He was rather looking forward to it actually.


End file.
